Ai Rose for my Cerúleo Amore
by HybridVirus
Summary: Cuando sus ojos se abrieron…el halcón creyó que había muerto, su corazón por completo derrumbándose ante los pies de un Ángel Cerúleo, quien al despertar de su ensoñación, resulto ser su eterno rival. Slash JetXSonic
1. Angel Cerúleo

**Ai Rose for my ****Cerúleo**** Amore****  
By:** Hybrid Virus

Jet **X **Sonic

**Disclaimer:** Todos los respectivos personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog son propiedad de Sega y del Sonic Team; Soy solo una fan que escribe para fans.

-Hablar-

"_Pensar"_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Capítulo I: **Ángel Cerúleo

El sonido de los deslizadores en la pista, era lo único en lo que se encontraban fijos los sentidos de los participantes. Y solo concentrándose en eso fue que se enfrentaron los eternos rivales; Jet y Sonic. Sus ojos fijos en el otro y en el camino el ronroneo de los deslizadores en la pista eran todo lo que podían escuchar, el viento que golpeaba sus rostros, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

Su deseo de competir creciendo a un incansable nivel, estando ya tan cercana la meta. Ambos fijando su deseo en vencer al otro, y entonces fue que el sonido apareció, al impactar contra el metal que forjaba el cuerpo de los robots que se derrumbaron ahí tras un impacto y por estar tan ocupados con el otro, no lo pudieron ver… con un sonoro 'Crash´ ambos deslizadores perdieron el control, impactándose contra la pared más cercana y golpeando así a los pilotos.

-nghh…- suaves quejidos escapaban de la garganta del halcón, sus ojos sintiéndose pesados y su cuerpo levemente adolorido, el intenso brillo de la luz lastimando sus ojos, hasta que una suave sombra se coloco sobre él. Irises azules se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa _"…"_ había muerto acaso?...no podría haber otra explicación…por que el ser frente a él, era un ángel.

La luz daba un brillo excepcional al tono cerúleo de la piel del ser que se encontraba frente a él, una encantadora nariz negra…y el hermoso brillo en el par de irises esmeraldas solo podían pertenecer a un ángel…El brillo, el cual Jet decidió provenía de la criatura, era algo único; sus rasgos se veían suaves, tenía una cálida aura junto con ese resplandor angelical. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el halcón extendió su mano, sintiéndose tentado a tocar a la perfecta criatura.

El rostro del angelical ser se veía lleno de preocupación, y el halcón de plumas verdes se sintió volar por los cielos al entender que el hermoso ser de la piel cerúlea; se encontraba preocupado por él. Su mano se acerco al angelical ser, notando así como sus labios se separaban para después moverse suavemente pronunciando palabras _"que?"_ los labios del ángel se separaron murmurando una sola palabra –Jet…- pregunto la suave voz. –Jet…-

Irises azules se entrecerraron levemente, el conocía esa voz. –Jet?- irises azules se abrieron a más no poder, y su mano se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tocar al ángel. –Jet!?- claro que él conocía esa voz! Pero…porque su ángel tenia esa voz!? –Sonic?- pregunto con sorpresa el halcón mientras veía como la luz desaparecía y sus ojos se colocaban sobre el erizo frente a él –Hey estas bien?- pregunto el erizo con preocupación.

-parecía que intentabas alcanzar algo…- murmuro el ojiverde mientras miraba el estupefacto rostro del halcón, quien sin más aviso se dejo caer nuevamente en el asfalto intentando perder la conciencia.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! Waaaaa!!!! Qué pasa cuando me dejan jugar Sonic Riders Zero Gravity y dejan a mi hermana cerca para alegar con ella? Una pareja como esta! Ella alegaba que Sonic solo quedaba con Shadow; y yo lo negué diciéndole que Jet haría buena pareja con Sonic, aunque debo admitir que soy fan del ShadowXSonic.

Mientras jugaba me puse a pensar, y pues este es el resultado, valla este es el primer fic con esta extraña pareja. Pero he de decir que me encanta X3 pobre Jet ha de creer que alucina por una concusión XD mwajajajaajja! Lo sé, lo sé Jet y Sonic son rivales, pero recuerden del odio al amor hay solo un paso, o en el caso de Jet solo fue necesario que alucinara un poco gracias a un golpe. XD

Sé que Jet es un abusivo, pero yo creo que a Jet le gusta Sonic, e intenta esconderlo con su rivalidad, o por lómenos intenta escondérselo a sí mismo, ya que él no lo sabe pero ha elegido a Sonic y su cerebro intenta decirle que no se debe detener, hasta mostrarle que se merece estar a su lado X3

Se que el primer capitulo es corto; pero es para poder postear uno mañana o en caso de que no pueda mañana, el miercoles; prometo que ese sera mas largo! Dejen Reviews a ver qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo ñya! nos vemos! nwn


	2. Epifanía

**Ai Rose for my Cerúleo Amore  
Capítulo II: **Epifanía

**Capítulo dedicado a Mizore**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

El suave movimiento del deslizador era algo extraño de ver en el halcón de plumaje verde, sus ojos ocultos por los gogles amarillos; cubrían al mundo con una suave capa amarilla solo visible para él, el leve ronroneo del deslizador J sonando en el aire mientras el halcón; lo montaba era un suave murmullo en la calle, solo así tenia paz, siendo libre, deslizándose y sintiendo el viento entre sus plumas.

Pero…esa paz no parecía llegar; a la que estaba tan acostumbrado…no parecía llegar, con un rápido ademan de su mano ambos; el piloto y el deslizador se encontraron saltando de un borde a otro. ¿¡Porque rayos había visto de esa manera a su rival!? Ese erizo era su contrincante!, su némesis!, no llegaría tan lejos como llamarle su enemigo. Pero…en que endemoniado momento fue que; sus estúpidos ojos verdes cambiaron, de un seco tono verde…a ese precioso tono esmeralda.

Un par de irises que, irradiaban un llamativo brillo –ah!- la exclamación de sorpresa que escapo del halcón, fue acompañada por el incesable movimiento del deslizador; que tercamente parecía tomar cualquier dirección gracias a la mente perdida del piloto, con un leve gruñido el ave recobro el control de la tambaleante tabla. Apretando ambos puños a sus costados y con un gesto de disgusto, oculto gracias a los gogles; el halcón hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar de sus cuerdas vocales un grito por el cual su especia era reconocida.

–Ese estúpido erizo!- ¿¡como se atrevía a hacerle perder la concentración!? Ese idiota…con esas encantadoras orejitas… y ese intenso tono cerúleo de sus púas…y esa sonrisa llena de confianza. Nunca antes…se había dado cuenta que el erizo fuera tan…llamativo…como sus ojos, contrastaban tan bien con sus púas –Ahh!!- con fastidio el halcón pateo un bote que se encontraba cerca…la verdad no había sido muy difícil, ya que Jet el Halcón; se encontraba deslizándose a la velocidad de una tortuga. ¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando!?

Una realización o una epifanía, Jet no sabría decir cual; o si tal vez fueron ambas las que le golpearon tan de pronto en ese momento. Pero ahora entendía…Las manos del halcón se deslizaron por las largas plumas en su cabeza; el mensaje que se había grabado en su mente, aun repitiéndose en su cabeza. –Estoy…- el gesto de sorpresa colocado en sus irises azules, se esparcía al resto de su cuerpo, dejándole inmóvil mientras el deslizador seguía su camino lentamente.

Aquello que le debía traer paz…le había hundido, en un mar de extraños pensamientos y dudas; que no hacían más que danzar, en su confundida mente. –naa…- murmuro el ave intentando convencerse de su respuesta, sin saber por qué esta solo le hacía sentir como; si alguien le apretara el cuello intentando asfixiarle.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! No andaba muerta andaba bien perdida! Woot! Lastimeramente, mi teclado sigue fallando así que; he tomado como rehén la PC de mi papaíto XD claro que la quiere recuperar el miércoles…pero ya veré como me las arreglo.

Este capítulo también fue muy corto, pero espero postear el siguiente pronto; pido disculpas por no haberlo hecho antes pero, una cosa me llevo a otra y me vi escasa de tiempo en fin; este cap se fija sobre los pensamientos de Jet después del accidente.

**-Reviews-**

**Mizore: :Le revuelve el cabello mientras le talla la cabeza: **obvio que sabes! Duh eres mi hermana, vivimos bajo el mismo techo; además ya sabes casi toda la trama!


	3. Aceptando la Verdad

**Ai Rose for my Cerúleo Amore**

**Capítulo III:** Aceptando la Verdad

Capítulo dedicado a todos los lectores que han esperado pacientemente por una actualización

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el fatídico día del accidente en la pista y para algunas personas Jet estaba actuando de un modo completamente diferente a lo usual, estaba mucho mas ansioso de lo normal y siempre dispuesto a tomar cualquier competencia que se le propusiera pero había ocasiones en las que estaba mucho mas ansioso de hacerlo que en otras, aunque los miembros de su equipo no podían entender el porqué de semejante situación tan cambiante.

Algunas personas no podían hacer mas que mirar asombrados ante el espectáculo que se posaba ante sus ojos, eran muy pocas las personas que podían utilizar un deslizador para llegar a semejante altitud, el halcón verde tenia presas los ojos de todos los que se encontraban en la pista -Genial jefe!- grito Storm intentando ser escuchado sobre el sonido del deslizador de Jet, nuevamente el ave de plumaje verde se alzó gracias a una de las rampas y rápidamente después de ganar altitud hizo uno de sus pies hacia atrás, dejando que la tabla se alzara y girando junto con ella en el aire se dejo mirar ante los ojos maravillados de muchos.

-Whoa! Jet esta en llamas!- comento el erizo azul con una ligera sonrisa –sorprendente- murmuro el pequeño zorro de dos colas al ver como el ave descendía de su acrobacia para acercarse a otra rampa y realizar otro truco de aun mayor dificultad -enserio esta muy competitivo el día de hoy- murmuro la eriza de color rosado mientras se acercaba al trio de espectadores -feh ni que fuera gran cosa- espeto el equidna con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba al ave realizar sus acrobacias.

La pista le pertenecía, el cielo le pertenecía, toda ese gente le pertenecía pero solo le importaba uno solo, solo quería los ojos de una sola persona sobre el, solo esos ojos esmeralda valían su esfuerzo, todo este acto, todas estas acrobacias eran para el, solo para el erizo azul, irises azules se colocaron sobre el erizo azul que también observaba junto con los demás –jaja enserio esta que arde! Hasta puedes ver el fuego en sus ojos- comento el erizo mientras veía como el halcón lo miraba desde el cielo _"eso es solo mírame"_ el halcón llevo su peso hacia atrás dejando que su cuerpo elevara la tabla para después girar sobre su propio eje en el cielo sin retirar su vista del erizo azulado _"solo mírame, solo a mi azulito…que ya eres mio" _

Los ojos azules del halcón se entrecerraron maliciosamente al ver como la eriza rosada causaba que Sonic se alejara al intentar abrazarse a él, la competencia debía entender que no eran rival para el y mucho menos esa bola de púas rosas, le enseñaría como se atrapaba a un novio, que obviamente no era como lo estaba haciendo ella, el halcón utilizo la rampa para bajar y finalmente detuvo su deslizador, el show había terminado, sin el erizo para verlo no había porque continuar con el espectáculo que solo era para aquel que había elegido como su pareja.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**:Hybrid Virus:**

Yo! Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar la actualización, espero que este capitulo les agrade, las acrobacias son comunes en el ritual de apareamiento de los halcones eh ahí el porqué de que Jet insista en hacer tanto "show" por fin Jet a aceptado que le gusta el erizito, pero no crean que se lo dirá de golpe, no ya sabemos como es jet así que hará mil locuras para hacerle saber a Sonic sus sentimientos jojojo quizás sea una Amy 2.0?

**:Reviews:**

_**Naomi the angel dark cat  
**_Hola pues la palabra Cerúleo se refiere a una tonalidad de azul, es bueno saber que hay otros fans que están igual de enamorados del ShadowXSonic pero ya ves aquí ando con JetXSonic X3

_**Guest **_  
Hola es un placer Alhen muchísimas gracias me alaga que te guste el fic, espero actualizar la semana que viene y no tomarme mucho tiempo para hacerlo, nos vemos :3

_**Guest  
**_Hola me alegra que te gustara, así suele pasar a veces por los hermanos o los primos uno empieza con sus obsesiones, ya se es tan lindo! X3

_**Lune-Kristal  
**_Hola Lune, claro que pienso seguirlo sé que me tome mucho tiempo en actualizar pero espero subir otro capitulo la semana que viene, muchísimas gracias me alagas al saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir y también se te quiere :3

_**Wings-Dragon  
**_Hola que tal, muchísimas gracias hahaha no te preocupes no pienso hacerle caso a un flame, cuando tenga un poco de sentido para hacer una critica constructiva ya le pondré algo de atención, claro que espero continuarlo y espero que tu sigas leyéndolo, nos vemos :3

_**Tirano45  
**_Antes que nada un saludo, ahora enserio crees que porque me digas eso lo hare? Con todo gusto cuando vengas con critica constructiva me tomare la pena de tomar enserio tu comentario, sin mas que decir ten un buen día :3


	4. Dos Lados de una Moneda: Baddy y Goody

**Ai Rose for my Cerúleo Amore**

**Capítulo IV:** Baddy y Goody

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La brisa nocturna soplaba tranquilamente en el hogar de los babylon rogues, todos se habían retirado ya a dormir, todos excepto una avecilla de plumaje esmeralda; en su cama sin poder dormir yacía letárgicamente el halcón, un suave suspiro escapo de su pico mientras restregaba las manos contra su cara, su seño se encontraba fruncido mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el techo, solo podía escuchar el eco de su profunda respiración.

-Como rayos paso esto?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras intentaba acomodarse en la cama –Quiero decir, vamos ya se que no salgo con chicas…- el chico se alboroto las plumas de la cabeza –pero joder, si no salía con chicas como diablos voy a hacer que el azulito me haga caso?- con pesadez el ave arrojo su cabeza hacia atrás intentando hundirse en la almohada.

En su mente estaba la visión de la eriza rosada pegada al erizo azul "Yo no soy una chica… no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas…" pensó letárgicamente mientras se colocaba boca abajo y hundía la cara en la almohada –Que rayos voy a hacer?- Jet estaba consiente de que le gustaba el erizo, hacer que este le hiciera caso era otro cuento muy distinto y es que vamos una piedra tenia mas sentido del romance que el.

Con un gentil suspiro el ave cerro los ojos, intentando dormir para el dia de mañana decidir que hacer respecto a su situación.

**(¯`v´¯)  
`*.¸.*´**

Al despertar Jet se dio cuenta de varias cosas, la primera es que aun no tenia idea de que hacer respecto al azulito y la segunda que Storm le había dado leche caducada porque estaba seguro que estaba alucinando y si la segunda no era por la leche mala, entonces la tercera seria que tenia que ver a un Psicólogo porque estaba alucinando por estar bajo tanto estrés "rosado".

Irises azules se encontraban fijos en la pequeña figura que se encontraba frente a su computador, no podría medir mas de 10 centímetros, si no fuera por el hecho de que el no tenia juguetes podría asegurar que se trataba de una figurita de acción, excepto que era idéntica a el y se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

Repentinamente como si pudiera leer el pensamiento la figura volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa torcida idéntica a la de el –Hey jefe dormiste como tronco- comento el pequeño jet en miniatura –Que jodidos? Ya me volví loco…- murmuro el halcón mientras se acercaba al escritorio –Se podría decir que si- comento la miniatura mientras se alzaba al nivel de los ojos de Jet –Pero no te preocupes, es un buen tipo de locura! De la del tipo que te ayuda a deshacerte de la competencia- comento con una sonrisa maliciosa el mini Jet.

-Que diablos esta pasando aquí?- pregunto el halcón mientras miraba con atención a la criaturita –Acaso esos son cuernos?- pregunto mientras fijaba los ojos en los cuernitos rojos que salían de entre las plumas –Algo me dice que no eres el crayón mas brillante de la caja eh jefe?- comento con gracia la criatura mientras Jet entrecerraba los ojos –Bien, permíteme presentarme, yo soy tu, para ser mas especifico tu lado malo- comento mientras se sentaba en el hombro del ave para después colocar los brazos detrás de su nuca –y estoy aquí porque eh visto que necesitas ayuda-

-Si no sabes ni atarte los tenis seguramente podrás ayudarle- comento una voz con un deje de gracia causando que jet fijara sus ojos en la criatura que yacía ahora en su otro hombro –…supongo que tu eres mi lado bueno?- pregunto incrédulamente el halcón mientras veía el pequeño halo angelical sobre su cabeza –Esa es una forma de decirlo Jet- comento la figura mientras se acercaba mas hacia el rostro del halcón –Esto debe de ser una pesadilla…- murmuro el ave mientras se llevaba las manos a las plumas de la cabeza –Con calma jefe, que me despeinas- chillo el diablillo mientras se acomodaba las plumas.

Ambas criaturas se colocaron frente a Jet cada una sonriendo de lado justo como lo hacia el -Yo soy Baddy- comento el jet que usaba una chaqueta negra de piel y que tenia cuernos –Y yo soy Goody- comento el Jet que llevaba un sweater blanco con el halo sobre la cabeza; irises azules se movieron de Baddy a Goody mientras no se sacaba de la cabeza la misma frase _"Ya me deschavete…"_

-Vamos jefe, di algo- chillo Baddy mientras lo miraba fijamente –Ya se que este idiota tiene nombre de vaquerito pero no le hagas el feo- añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa –Lo dice el que tiene nombre de pastelero- comento el otro con la misma sonrisa, mientras ambos peleaban no notaron a Jet acercarse al directorio telefónico buscando el numero de una Consultorio Psicológico.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-HybridVirus-

Yo! Hola chic s, espero estén bien, bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4, ya casi tengo listos los capítulo solo me falta editar unos cuantos detalles, espero que salgan esta semana o la que viene. ok vamos a las notas.

Baddy suele ser como llaman a veces a seres malos en las series por eso el nombre y Goody por lo mismo que baddy XD Goody se parece a Woody por eso el comentario de Baddy y Baddy se parece a Budy el pastelero? XP

Me pregunto en que caos meterán esos dos a Jet?~ Bueno eso lo sabremos en el próximo episodio! Nos vemos!~

**-Reviews-**

_**KarLiiux-STH**_

Muchas gracias por leer la historia y que bien que sea de tu agrado, también espero que estés aquí con nosotros para leer el próximo capitulo, un saludo y nos vemos!~


End file.
